nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lupe Acevedo
Lupe Acevedo is a werewolf, an operative of Circle Daybreak and an employee of the vampire lord Thierry Descouedres. She first appears in the book Soulmate. Lupe is notable in that she is not, as she puts it, a "pure bred" werewolf; her father was a human, whilst her mother was a werewolf, making Lupe a half human and half werewolf Physical Appearance Lupe is shown as a "thin and tanned" girl with gray-brown hair and "amber" colored eyes. In her werewolf form, her coloring is carried over, giving her brindled fur and amber, human-like eyes. She is described as having "big ears" and a "bushy" tail. Personality Lupe is described as being rather friendly and cheerful, as well as retaining a "refreshing bluntness" of speech and manner. She is not one to back down from a fight, and despite sustaining injuries, she remains optimistic and feisty. She is very loyal both to Thierry and Circle Daybreak, as they had saved her and her mother in the past after her family was marked for execution by the Night World. History Early life Lupe's mother was a werewolf and Lupe's father was human. At some point , they meet each other and a bond of love grew between them . It is hinted that Lupe's mother revealed she was a werewolf and told Lupe's father about the Night World , although this is never confirmed . However , Lupe's parents still love each other and lived happily together for some time . On the other hand , they had to ensure no one in the Night World discovered their relationship , which would've been considered illegal . The relationship eventually resulted in Lupe's birth , in spite of the fact this broke Night World law . Lupe was born a werewolf, inheriting her mother's werewolf genes, but is technically a Hybrid because of her human parentage . Werewolves Attack When Lupe was young, her family's secret was discovered and for breaking Night World law , other werewolves were sent to attack Lupe's family . Unfortunately , Lupe's father , only being human , stood no chance aganist the werewolves was murdered at the scene . Lupe and her mother was left alone until they were rescued by Thierry . Thierry looked after Lupe and her mother, protecting them from the Night World. Lupe was forever indebted to Thierry because of this and, as a young woman, chose to work for Thierry and Circle Daybreak, seeking to repay his kindness and protect other people like her family. Soulmate Lupe debuts in this book as an operative of Thierry, sent to locate the latest incarnation of his soulmate, Hana. She first appears in her wolf form, protecting Hana, now Hannah Snow, from being killed by a large black werewolf sent by Maya. Hannah notices the humanity in Lupe's eyes, and realizes she is both female and intends to protect the girl from the black wolf. She defends Lupe from the therapist, Paul, who tries to shoot the wolves; after gazing at Hannah a final time, she leaps through the window of Paul's office, chasing after the escaping black werewolf. Lupe later calls in to her boss, informing him of what happened. At first Thierry scolds her for fighting, concerned for her, but he stops once Lupe tells him she has found Hannah, even confirming the birthmark on her cheek. However, upset, she reveals that the other wolf got away, and apologizes to Thierry. She remains with Hannah, following and guarding the girl until Thierry's arrival; he notes her bruised and bleeding face from the fight. Lupe leads him to the therapist, for which Thierry thanks her warmly and tells her to go to the airport, rewarding her with a vacation, despite Lupe's anxiety over him being alone to face Maya. Lupe returns to Thierry's mansion in Las Vegas; when Hannah shows up days later to find him, by chance Lupe is crossing in front of the door and, as Hannah sighs, sees the girl, preventing Thierry's assistant Nilsson from closing the door on Hannah. She warmly invites Hannah inside, the other girl noting the werewolf's "cheerful bluntness", slowly recognizing her as the werewolf she had met. Lupe leads Hannah into the house, offering her a bath, food and a bed to sleep in. Lupe also tells her that everyone within the mansion will fight to the death to protect Hannah from Maya. The next morning, after telling Hannah they cannot find Thierry, Lupe informs her of her own background; she was a hybrid who was marked for execution, but she and her mother were rescued and taken in by Thierry. As such, for his compassion, Lupe holds a fierce loyalty for her employer. She then leads Hannah into another room, happily introducing her to the soulmate couples of Circle Daybreak. When scouts of Maya try to infiltrate the mansion, Lupe and two other werewolves chase them away, although she insists that Hannah and the others remain inside for the rest of the day. She is present in the Nevada desert when Thierry goes to save Hannah from Maya, excited by the girl destroying the very first vampire in existence. Ash and Mary-Lynnette: Those Who Favor Fire Lupe makes a brief appearance in this short story; when Ash Redfern goes to retrieve his soulmate from college in light of the impending apocalypse, Lupe and another werewolf, Remy, accompany him. Lupe is noted wearing a silver collar bearing the insignia of Iliana Dominick, the Witch Child, which is stated to mean that she is currently working for the Wild Powers. Night World: The Ultimate Fan Guide Half-werewolf and half-human, Lupe's father is killed by werewolves, but Thierry rescues Lupe and her mother. Lupe becomes a member of Circle Daybreak and goes to work for Thierry, as one of Thierry's bodyguards and as a locator and protector of Hana's reincarnating soul. Lupe is recognizable as a grey-brown 'wolf with amber eyes and strong, graceful legs. Trivia *Although Lupe is technically a hybrid - being part werewolf, part human - she does not exhibit any signs of being different from any other werewolf. It is most likely a case of dominant genetics; in Lupe's case her father's human genes became recessive, allowing her mother's werewolf genes to be dominant. This seems to effect the majority of hybrids in the series, with a notable exception being Jez Redfern. *In keeping with her werewolf heritage, Lupe's name is the Spanish word for "wolf". Her surname, Acevedo, comes from a Spanish term meaning "holly grove". Appearances Novels *''Soulmate'' Short Stories *''Ash and Mary-Lynnette: Those Who Favor Fire'' Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Circle Daybreak